


Love Song

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Series: Sterek Valentine Week 2021 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Phobia of all things Valentine’s, Short & Sweet, Valentine’s Day, asexual!Stiles, sterek, sterekvalentineweek2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: Year: 2011Spoilers: -Notes: Written for Sterek Valentine Week 2021’s theme of Love song. This is a completed One-shot. There will be no more written in the universe.Alpha/Beta: DarkJediQueen/Grammarly
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Valentine Week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150703
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52
Collections: Sterek Valentine Week





	Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> Year: 2011  
> Spoilers: -  
> Notes: Written for Sterek Valentine Week 2021’s theme of Love song. This is a completed One-shot. There will be no more written in the universe.  
> Alpha/Beta: DarkJediQueen/Grammarly

Valentine’s Day was coming up and it seemed cupids had vomited pink across the countryside. Everywhere there were hearts and roses and red and pink decorations. And if it wasn’t terrible enough there was the sound of love songs everywhere.

Stiles wanted to rip his hair out, make himself go deaf and blind just to avoid all the talk about love, happiness, chocolates, dates, cuteness, and co. It made him sick.

His best friend was one of the worst offenders. Always gushing about Allison and how he would buy her a bouquet of roses on Valentine’s Day, how they would make out and possibly finally have sex, and ewww gross.

Stiles wanted to flee the country. This was just too much. 

Grumbling he entered the loft. He looked around and sighed happily at the lack of pink, red, cuteness, and love songs. 

Since he couldn’t see anyone around he decided to occupy himself with his homework. He pulled out his notebooks, books, and laptop and started to work.

He was so lost in his work he didn’t realize Derek had come down from his room and was working in the kitchen. Unperturbed he started to sing under his breath.

“And I’m so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing  
You were here”

Derek stilled in his chopping motions and just listened. He wasn’t sure who Stiles was singing about but he sure wished it was him. Sure, Stiles was younger than him but he would turn eighteen in a couple of weeks. So he would be legal. It was the one thing that held Derek back. He didn’t want to be like Kate. 

It had taken years of therapy to get over what had happened to him and he never wanted to become what she had been. So he had decided to wait. He had stayed on the sidelines of Stiles’ life and watched over him. 

It had taken him a while to realize that while Stiles’ talked about jacking off like mad, he never once smelled like it. If anything he smelled absolutely untouched. Some research on the internet had shown Derek that Stiles was probably asexual but he wasn’t sure. He would have to ask. Not that Derek would have a problem with that. Kate had pretty much killed his own sex drive. While he was capable of having sex, he usually didn’t feel the need.

Silently Derek made some hot chocolate and only then announced his presence. He stepped up to the table where Stiles had settled and put the cup he had made for Stiles down.

“Hey … didn’t realize you were home,” Stiles said softly and reached for the cup. His large hands wrapped around it as he smiled shyly.

Derek responded in kind. “Didn’t want to disturb you but when you … you smelled sad and … I don’t know … is there anything I can do to help?”

Stiles looked at him with wide eyes. “I just … you know before everything went down with Scotty becoming a werewolf … I was in a relationship … my partner … they wanted sex and I just … I just couldn’t. I liked cuddling and kissing just fine … but once they wanted me out of my clothes … I was just done. I told them I didn’t want to have sex with them and … it was awful,” Stiles haltingly told him.

Derek gestured towards the sofa. “Are you okay with retiring to the sofa? It would be easier to talk there,” he said softly before holding out his hand to Stiles.

The younger man eyed Derek for a moment before he took his hand. He let himself be let over to the sofa. They sat down next to each other but there was still a little space between them. 

“So first of all … thank you for telling me. It can’t have been an easy time,” Derek finally said. He hadn’t let go of Stiles’ hand and now squeezed it gently. 

Stiles looked at him and tilted his head in question. “I just came out as asexual to you and that is what you tell me?”

Derek snorted softly. “I’ve known you are asexual since shortly after we met, Stiles.” He pointed towards his nose. “While you bragged about your amazing jerk off skills whenever the pack talks about sex you never smelled like you’ve touched yourself. So I observed you for some time and came to that conclusion. Though I’m not sure if you aren’t aro too,” he said.

Stiles shook his head. “Only you, Sourwolf … and no … I’m not aromantic. I like romance just fine,” he said.

“So how come you’ve sought refuge in my home ever since Valentine’s season began?” Derek questioned.

“No pinks, reds, purples, love songs, chocolates, and co to be found here. It’s a safe space for me … and … I like spending time with you,” Stiles admitted softly.

“I also like spending time with you,” Derek said and lifted his arm so Stiles could settle against his side if he wanted to. 

Stiles wanted.

Derek gently wrapped his arm around the younger male and scented him carefully. Stiles finally didn’t smell sad or stressed anymore.

“I won’t ever have sex with you, you have to know that,” Stiles murmured with bright red cheeks.

“That’s no problem, Stiles … ever since …,” he shrugged knowing Stiles knew what he meant, “I don’t care for sex. If I need to get off I can rub one out in the shower so you don’t even have to see it. But just like you, I like cuddling and kissing very much” It felt good to finally admit how he felt.

“So we are doing this?” Stiles softly questioned.

“If you want to … it’s only a couple of weeks until you are eighteen so I don’t think your father would kill me for hugging, cuddling, and kissing you,” Derek answered with a soft smile.

Derek’s answer arrived in form of a shy kiss on his cheek.


End file.
